the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She was included in the theme song for the first season even though she was seen in only four of the episodes. However, in Season 2, she is seen a lot more often. Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter. She had a large crush on Fabian which she has promised to give up on but then is happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. Joy is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. About She was taken away in Season one and believed to be The Chosen One, by the Secret Society when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy is Patricia's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera" and by Mrs. Andrews as "a very popular girl." She was born into a wealthy family on July 7, and when on break lives with her Father in London. Joy seems to be on friendly terms with all the Anubis House members and most of the teaching staff. On the day Nina arrived at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the faculty claiming that her family pulled her out for "personal matters." She however leaves behind many personal affects, such as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school Mr. Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he takes her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is forced to go with this man, and is not seen or heard from for half a full term but is seen is various episodes For this time Joy's existance is tried to be erased from school memory. She is removed from club rooster lists, school photos, and any groups photos that might of been taken of the Anubis House gang. During the early part of the season, Victor Rodenmaar, Jr. blocks all attempts to talk to Joy. He also burns many of Joy's affects after claiming that he would send them back to her. During the House of Risks/House of Thieves, Joy escapes to see her friend's play and sends Patricia a hidden message which is mirrored writing informing to meet her outside of school grounds at 9 o'clock. She is spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stands up to give the play a standing ovation, her hood falls off and Victor recognizes her at once and they begin to chase her. Patricia goes looking for her as well. She runs into a classroom and hides as Victor passes by, but unknown to her, he has gone all a around and enters in through the door behind her. He tells her she's being silly, and in response, she tells him she wants to see Patricia. He say that it is out of the question, but she says "You can't stop me." and tries to leave. Mrs. Andrews walks in, forcing her back in however. When Patricia runs by, before Joy can say a word, Mrs. Andrews puts a finger on Joy's lips saying if she cares for Patricia's safety, she won't speak a word. She is told that she is "The Chosen One" and in response, she yells, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responds, "The choice is not yours." Joy is not seen or heard from again until House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue when Victor allows Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber Millington to talk to her via video chat. She assures them that she is fine and they shouldn't worry about her. She explains that she had to be pulled out of school bec ause her Father's work had endangered her. When asked by Patricia if she would be coming back, Joy nervously states that she doesn't know yet. It is later revealed that Joy said those things under distress and is indeed in great danger. In the Season Finale Joy again attempts to escape, only to be caught again by Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews and her father and other members of the society unknown to her patricia has lured the ankh pieces into Victor's hands. She is then forced into starting the ritual in Anubis House and attempting to put the Cup of Ankh back together. It is revealed that Joy is not the Chosen One as she was born at 7 P.M. where as Nina was born at 7 A.M. and then is revealed to be the chosen one. Down at the cellar she informed Nina of the sayonce to complete the Cup of Ankh. Down at the prom she and Patricia are having a good time and in a deleted scene unlocked in the HOA game, she says Nina better watch out next term. Season 2 Joy is back and she makes full on her promise on getting Fabian back. She has repeatedly annoyed Patricia talking about it. She kisses Fabian when he believes her to be Nina. She tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and that if they were Fabina again, she would try to stop Fabian from trying to make Jabian happen which indicates that she wants to keep Fabina apart by plotting Nina against Fabian. Now she is not trying to break Fabina apart as she has finally realised how deep Fabian's feelings for Nina run. She has caused many problems with Anubis members such as Eddie, Mara, Nina, and Fabian. She joined Sibuna towards the end because of how desperate they were to get Nina back. At the end of the season Joy saves Fabian from the lighting bolt that Nina threw at him and ends up dying in the process. However, Victor saw the last Tears of Gold in the mask and used it to bring Joy back to life. Relationships Fabian Rutter (Unknown-present; Close Friend) Patricia said they used to be very close and it is hinted that she has a crush on him. They also seemed to be very good friends in the first episode. Joy also called Fabian, Fabes''", in "House of Rendezvous". In a deleted scene from the finale, Patricia asked Joy if she still liked Fabian and she said she did and said that Nina better watch out next term. However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly, but in the second season she begins trying to get things in common with Fabian, and openly admits to Patricia that, she "likes him even more now." She asked Fabian if he wanted to walk with her to school, and was upset when Nina joined them. Joy questioned Patricia why Fabian even likes Nina. But now she has an open door because Fabina broke up. She has kissed him in House of Hood/House of Deceit. In House of Barriers / House of Warnings after Fabian called Joy "Pam" since he lost his memory, Joy ran out crying and told Patricia that her crush on Fabian is crushed and it's time to put some joy back in her life. In House of Collections/ House of Speculation they repair their friendship when Joy helps him find the mosaic.However after Joy wanted Fabian to kiss her so that she would drop the Senkhara artice but he couldn't do it as he was still not over Nina. In the last episode when Fabian saw Nina that she on the stairs Joy said: Come on! helping him to be with Nina, when Fabina returned Joy was so happy. In season 3 Jabian most likely only be friends.(See: Jabian) Patricia Williamson '''(1995, Best Friend, Roommate) They are best friends and shared the same room until Nina came and Joy left. They are clearly best friends due to Patricia's concern over her disappearance and similar likes and dislikes. Patricia and Joy started to contact each other secretly. In the finale, when Patricia and Joy see each other again, they go up to each other and hug one another. They enjoy spending time with each other in season 2. Joy is upset when Patricia ignores her for Sibuna, in season 2, especially with the Fabian drama. Joy already knew that Patricia has a twin sister named Piper. In recent episode House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy said that she didn't need Patricia any more. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, it seems that Joy and Patricia are friends again after Fabian made Joy a sibuna in order to help complete the task and save Nina.(See: Poy) Nina Martin (2011-Present; Friend) Nina replaces Joy when she leaves Anubis house, however the two never actually interacted with each other much. While Sibuna was video chatting with Joy, Nina seemed to hang out behind everyone else. In the video chat, Joy also called Nina the new girl. Joy told Nina how to re-assemble the Cup of Ankh. It is unknown if Joy has anything against Nina personally because of them both liking Fabian Rutter. They seem to be battling each other to get Fabian's attention. Joy tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and if they were Fabina again then she wouldnt let Jabian happen. Joy is putting Nina against Fabian so Fabina would never happen. Joy is still not over Fabian,so when Fabian told Joy that he still not over Nina and he wont be able to kiss Joy because he wont get over Nina,Joy wrote a mean article about Nina so she will go home and Joy will be able to do her moves with Fabian,but however because of the article,Fabian stopped to talk with her. Though they might not be rivals anymore since Joy agreed to help Sibuna save Nina by guiding them through the game Senet.At the end of season 2 Joy tells Fabian to go to Nina so they became friends.Joy help Sibuna get Nina and the others out and she was nice to Nina at the end. It looks for the next season they are going to be friends and not fighting for Fabian. In season 3, It is most likely they will be friends. (See: Jina) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friend) The two never did interact but it one of the deleted scenes of the finale, one could see Mick checking out Joy and she was looking in his direction kind of flirtatiously. When Ms. Valentine mentioned Mick, she smiled. (See: Moy) Mara Jaffray (Unknown-present; Frenemies, Roommate) The two have not interacted much in the series. When Joy returns to school, Mara is one of her roommates. Joy, with Patricia both comfort Mara when Mick leaves for Australia and acompanies Mara when she gives flowers to Ms. Andrews. However, the girls have had rivalries because of Jack Jackal and Joy didn't submit Mara's arcticle for the blogging competition. (See: May) [[Amber Millington|'Amber Millington']] (Unknown-present; Friend) The two didn't interact all that much in the series, but when the two video chat together, Joy happily greets Amber and Amber happily greets her too. However, considering that Amber is Nina's best friend, she oftens takes Nina's side over Joy's. She was appauled that Joy took Nina's mask and posed as her. When Fabian thought Joy should be in Sibuna, Amber spoke up saying she shouldn't because of her loyalty to Nina. (See: Amoy) Eddie Miller (2012-present; Good Friend) When Eddie first arrived, Joy seemed attracted to him and even said she wanted to get to know him. However, he started a relationship with her best friend so she didn't pursue him any longer. Joy seemed to help him a bit with Patricia. (See: Jeddie) Piper Williamson (Unknown-present; Friend) Piper and Joy have met more then once since when the girls (Amber, Mara and Joy) first saw Piper, Joy recognized her and greeted her happily. Appearances Season 1 Appearance *House of Secrets / House of Attitude *House of Risks / House of Thieves *House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue (Through computer screen only) *House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Quotes *''"I don't want to be The Chosen One!"'' *''"I want to see Patricia."'' *''"Patricia, it's Joy, where are you?!"'' *''"Thanks...Fabes'' Gallery Visit gallery here ''' ''Fanfiction Welcome to Sibuna, Joy! -by DestinyStars Trivia *﻿Her birthday is July 7th, twelve hours apart from Nina Martin's birthday. Joy is 12 hours younger than Nina. *She and Nina have both shown romantic interest in Fabian Rutter. *Her best friend is Patricia Williamson. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to have romantic interest in- the other two being Nina and Patricia, though it was confirmed that he is in love with Nina. *Joy's Dutch/Belgian 'Het Huis Anubis'' counterpart was Joyce van Bodegraven.''' *Trudy mentioned she was both dramatic and a walking soap opera in this first season before she came. *Joy is known to be good at chess because of last term when she stayed home and played chess against the computer multiple times and won. *In Het Huis Anubis, Joy had a relationship with Mick Campbell, though in the English remake, Amber and Mara were the ones to have a relationship with Mick. *It is unknown if, like in Het Anubis, she'll start a romantic relationship with Mick or with Fabian. Most likely niether since Mick is leaving, and Fabian is dating Nina (again). *Joy ships Peddie *Joy is the editor of the school news site, after Mara is dismissed from the position. *She becomes a temporary member of Sibuna in House of Strategy/House of Memory and is now a permanent member. *She appears more often in Season 2, than she does in Season 1 when she was kiddnapped by the teachers. *She respects that Fabian has feeling for Nina in the very end of Season 2. Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Category:House of Anubis